Bird Babies
by LivingOldSoul
Summary: Fang and Max are doing homework when a question comes up. 98% human and 2% bird. what about their kids? Suck at summary but it's a funny one shot. T just incase.


_Bird Babies_

_**This is a one-shot at A maximum Humour Enjoy. **_

_MPOV _

_I am currently doing homework. Now can you guess what type of homework? If you guessed math you are.. Wrong. But if you guessed Sex ED then your right. Me the great Maximum Ride, saved the world. Am now 17 in high school. Forced into it my evil girly flock members. Have to take Sex Ed. At least so does Fang. HA, I wonder how he's handling it? _

_Sighing I got up and went downstairs. I can't take it anymore, knowing how a baby comes out can scar a lot of people. Even bird kids. _

" _Hey, Max?" Fang was on the couch, with a very puzzled look on his face. I walk over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. _

"_Yes" _

" _Can we talk somewhere private." We have been dating for about 2 ½ years. We did have sex once. 'kay more than once. But eh, bird teenagers have just as much hormones as you, maybe even more._

"_Yeah" I took his hand and we went into his room, and sat on his bed facing each other Indian style. _

"_So, what's on your mind." I ask after a little silence._

"_Well, I was doing my homework. You know the Sex Ed one. And I was wondering…" Fang got real quiet and honestly that was a mouth full for him. Wait is that a blush I see creeping on his face? Awww._

"_Fang, just spit it out. I'm your girlfriend. You've seen me inside and out." He blushed deeper at that. I chuckled a little at how nervous he was. _

"_You know how we are 98% human and 2% avian bird?"_

" _Yeah, so.." I don't see what he's getting at. _

" _Birds hatch eggs and well, humans just have kids… normally. So because we are different and part bird do you think you'll…." He mumbled something at the end. I couldn't pick it up even with my bird hearing. _

"_I'll.. What?" I am so confused. What is he going on about birds and humans having babies._

"_Do you think you'll…" He mumbled again._

"_Fang, just say it."_

" _Have to hatch an egg when you have a baby?" He said this really fast and looked down at his hands. It took me a moment to process what he was saying. 2% bird and only 98% human…. OMG! WHAT IF I HATCH AN EGG TO GIVE BIRTH? _

_We have to WHAT? _Angel yelled in my head, obviously she heard my internal yelling. 

_Nothing, Don't worry, your to young anyway. _I told her. My face must have still looked freaked out because fang then went on to calm me. 

" Look, you might not. I mean what are the odd's. And besides we won't be finding out anytime soon. Like I don't know about you but I'd like to wait.." 

"It's okay Fang, we will deal with it when the time comes." I tell him, to try and calm him down but reassure me at the same time. He nodded and told me he was going on his laptop, so I left. 

In the kitchen, I looked through the fridge still trying to figure out if I will hatch an egg or the kid only. Will I have to sit on it 'till it hatches? What if the kid has a beak? I looked and saw a cartoon of eggs and opened them up. Will I have more than one? Will the egg shell be clear or white? OMG, What if one comes out like yolk? I put the eggs back, now seriously not hungry, when Nudge came running in with Angel looking as scared as I did. 

"I AM GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO AN EGG?" she shrieked at me.

"No, Nudge we don't know that and I hope you never have sex in your life." 

"But, I am going to want to have kids and to have kids I need to have sex. What if afterwards I have the egg, then what? Will I have to hatch it like a bird? OMG What if people want to eat my kid. Did you know there are 2 different types of chicken. One gives birth to chicks and one just has the kind we eat. EW I don't think I will ever eat eggs again if I have to give birth to one. And I don't want to give birth because you little hole stretc-" I cut her off putting my hand over her mouth. I looked over at Angel, who looked absolutely horrified at what Nudge was going to say.

"Don't read her mind, Angel" I told her sternly. She nodded mutely. Sighing, I looked at the both of them, wide eyed they looked freaked. Angel was still to young to know how you give birth. 

" We will have to wait until my mom gets home to ask if we will give birth to an egg or a child." They nodded and turned around, going into the living room to watch TV with unseeing eyes. 

" Max, Do you mean to say that if we love someone and have kids with them they are going to have to hatch an egg?" I turned around to see Gazzy and Iggy staring at me with their mouths open. Shit. Not again.

" 'Cause we are 2% bird and from what my lab partner says, they hatch eggs and well from what you were just saying it sound like we might too" Iggy said looking at my with his blind eyes. I sighed this was going to freak them all out. Where was my mother because one more comment about eggs and I am going to lose it. 

" I seriously don't know Ig and I really don't want to know yet." They nodded and went to join the girls. Fang walked out and did the same thing. Damn him and Sex Ed. 

Ella walked in the room after her shower and we were all staring at the TV. I bet it look hilarious. But all I kept seeing were those stupid eggs and then me giving birth. I even fell asleep and woke up after my dream.

_Flashback. _

_Push said the doctor, and so I pushed. Damn it, why did Fang do this to me. I was in pain. My private part was being stretched to fit the something the size of a 4 apples. _

"_Come on Max, you can do it. Your almost there." Fang said from beside me. His hand was turning blue. I was glad he was the father, I mean, I loved him lot's but this baby was huge. _

"_One last push on the count of 3 Max." The nurse told me_

_1... Breathe in._

_2... Breathe out._

_3... PUSH! _

_Waaaaaa! I am done. It's out. I look at Fang an smile but he looked kind of worried. _

"_What?" I whisper. _

"_Here you go, your baby, It's a healthy boy." The nurse came over with my boy handing me him. I un wrapped the blanket from his face and screamed. I was holding an EGG! It turned to me and smiled with in real lips and big bird eyes. IT HAD A BEAK. _

_I woke up with a gasp. OMG, OMG, OMG! That was scary._

_I looked to Fang and noticed he must have had the same dream. I don't want to birth an egg._

_End of Flash Back_

"Are you okay Guys you look out of it" Ella asked. Her look full of concern. 

Everyone just kept staring into space. With bags under their eyes from not blinking. 

"Eggs" I squeaked. Me and Fang were holding on to each other for dear life. Rocking back and forth. Chanting " I don't want to have a egg kid"

Ella left the room slowly, afraid we might attack. 

EPOV 

Ring…

Ring…

"_Hello, Dr. Martinez speaking" _

"Mom, I think you should come home" I said into the phone. 

"_Ella? Why what's wrong? Is the flock okay?" _

" I don't know they won't blink and keep staring off. Max and Fang where chanting something about Egg kids" I looked into the kitchen and they hadn't moved in a while. 

"_Egg kids? I'm on my way, I think I know what they are thinking. Call Jeb, hon. Tell him to get his ass over there now." _

"Okay" I hung up and called Jeb. Max's dad. 

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"_Hello"_

" Jeb, we need your help, something's wrong with the Flock. Mom wants you here now." I rush through. 

"_Okay, I'm on my way."_ He hung up. I knew he was close. I sat at the table. Waiting for mom.

DR. M POV

I think I knew what was wrong. I hope I did. And I don't know the answer so Jeb will have to tell them. 

I walked into my house with Jeb at my heels. He called my cell asking what was wrong. And I explained. Do you want to know what I think is wrong? They think, they are going to have to give birth to eggs. 

I grab Max by the forearms and squeeze. 

"Max, Hon. Would you please tell me what is wrong." The kids noticed I was here, and got real loud bombarding me with questions. 

"QUIET!" Ella said.

"You'll get your answers, now it starts with Max, Her and Fang are the worst." She told everyone after the quieted. 

Max and Fang looked up at the sound of their names. Their eyes focused on Jeb and I. And at the same time asked.

"Am I/she going to give birth to an egg if I/she get pregnant?" They both looked sick. I looked at Jeb. Because I didn't know the answer. 

Jeb looked shocked and then started to laugh. He was bent over when we all yelled WHAT! At the same time.

"YO- Y- You won't have an egg. You're only 2% bird. And we checked through this info. You'll have a healthy baby with wings, that's all." Everyone sighed and started laughing to, at how they mistook the information. Max relaxed into Fang, while he kissed the top of her head. Muttering about a beautiful baby. 

"Wait a moment. Why did you think you were going to have an egg? Is there something your not telling me?" I asked now suspicious. 

MPOV

Uh Oh. My mom was looking at me with her eyebrows raised. 

"No, No ,No. I am not pregnant or anything, it's just Fang and I were doing our Sex Ed homework when he came up with the idea." I said quickly. Me pregnant, uh no. Not until I want one. 

"Fang, why would you think you were going to have an egg?" She asked him now. 

"Someone on the blog asked the question yesterday and while doing homework I remembered and asked Max 'cause she's the girl" He answered looking embarrassed. HA! Stupid Blog. 

I feel better now, knowing I'm not hatching an egg anytime soon. And I promise you after that dream I will never eat eggs again. We sat in silence until Iggy broke it.

"So.. Who wants eggs for supper?"

"NO!" We all yelled at the same time laughing.

Later at night I was curled up in Fangs arms. His head rested on mine. I thought about his comment earlier about having a beautiful baby instead of an egg. Maybe we will have a child sooner than we thought. 

I dreamt about a beautiful baby girl named Electra. She had straight black have with my brown eyes. Her face was one of pure joy. That is until a egg took her place. And smile at me with those freaky lips…Just kidding. 

THE END!

**So this was inspired when I thought of eggs and Maximum. Hope you like. Bird Babies. R&R PLEASE. **


End file.
